godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo
Apollo is, among other titles, the god of light, prophecy, healing, medicine, art, music, archery, and twin brother to Artemis. you suck Apollo is one of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in ancient Greek and Roman mythology. Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the huntress Artemis. Both of which were born on the island of Delos. Four days after his birth, Apollo killed the dragon Python, which lived in Delphi beside the Castalian Spring. This was the spring which emitted vapors that caused the oracle at Delphi to give her prophecies. Hera sent the serpent to hunt Leto to her death across the world. To protect his mother, Apollo begged Hephaestus for a bow and arrows. After receiving them, Apollo cornered Python in the sacred cave at Delphi. Apollo killed Python but had to be punished for it, since Python was a child of Gaia. Hera then sent the giant Tityos to kill Leto. This time Apollo was aided by his sister Artemis in protecting their mother. During the battle Zeus finally relented his aid and hurled Tityos down to Tartarus. There he was pegged to the rock floor, covering an area of 9 acres, where a pair of vultures feasted daily on his liver. As the leader of the Muses and director of their choir, Apollo functioned as the patron god of music and poetry. Hermes created the lyre for him, and the instrument became a common attribute of Apollo. Hymns sung to Apollo were called paeans. In God of War series God of War (comics) Apollo was mentioned several times in both the novel and God of War comics, and a portion of his power also appeared, being known as Apollo's Flame, and mentioned in War with Troy. God of War: Ascension Although the god is never seen in the game, Kratos visits the island of Delos, birthplace of Apollo and Artemis. A giant Statue of Apollo stands broken in the centre of the island, it was constructed by Archimedes to honor the god. Delphi is a location in Ascension, where a snake themed temple is seen, possibly a reference to Python. God of War III Although he doesn't appear in person, his legendary bow does appear in God of War III; Peirithous, a man imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades, had the bow in his possession. Kratos later set him on fire to acquire the bow. Interestingly, the bow is known to be the personal weapon of Apollo, much like the pair of chained blades to Kratos, and finding it abandoned in a place so dark and far from Olympus, such as the Underworld, may indicate its owner was either dead or killed a long time before the events of God of War III. In Other Games PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Apollo appears as a Downloadable costume for Kratos. Trivia *Athena mentions Apollo in the God of war novel in response to Hermes' boasting about his own handsomeness. The goddess indirectly compares the messenger of the gods to Apollo, but Hermes simply states Apollo may be pretty but boring. *It's possible that Apollo was responsible for adding the Muse music puzzle, which allowed Pandora's Box to be raised from the lower level of the chamber. From afar, the shape of the music puzzle is that of a lyre, Apollo's favored music instrument. *Apollo has an odd association with fire in the God of War universe, since he is explicitly not the God of the Sun. It may be that just as Hermes was given power over plague, Apollo has power over fire in the God of War mythos. In addition, light and fire seem synonimous in the GOW universe (the Fire Steeds, for example, are reffered as "beings of light", while the Flame of Olympus and the Primordial Fire both have clear light symbolism), so it stands to reason that the god of light would also be associated with fire. *A giant statue of Apollo can be found in the middle of the island of Delos in God of War: Ascension. *In the early stages of the development of God of War, there were plans for the Apollo's warrior. This warrior was dressed to resemble the god of the light and wore a golden inca mask. This enemy and the possible appearance of Apollo were scrapped, but the design was used as inspiration for the Olympus Guardian. **The design was used again in God of War: Ascension as appearance for the slaves of Castor and Pollux. *In Homer's Iliad, Apollo favors the Trojans at first, but Zeus mentally changes him to favor the Greeks. *It is also revealed in Homer's Iliad, that Apollo has several names, the variations are: Phoibos Apollo, Apollo Silverbow, Apollo Archer, Archer Apollo, and Archer. *Apollo once sent Skorpius to kill Orion. Gallery Apollo python.jpg|Apollo slaying Python bowofapollo-453x300.jpg|Apollo's Bow 8063L.jpg|Apollo Costume apollo 1.jpg|Apollo Costume (in game) Apollo's warrior.JPG|Concept Art: Apollo's Warrior (God of War) Feet Statue Concept Art HD.jpg|Concept art Apollo statue God-of-war-Ascension-9.jpg|A statue of Apollo deep within The Tower of Delphi. Statue of Delos.png|Concept Art of the statue of Apollo Related Pages *Gods *Apollo's Bow *Delos *Delphi es:Apolo Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War:Ascension